Operation: Retrieval
by Queenpoet20
Summary: One survived and was sent ahead now she's back to save her family


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the people that created the show  
  
As Rose sat beside Nitol on his ship she couldn't help but feel a sense of panic unlike any other that she had felt since the night her siblings and her had escaped from Manticore. She shook as she thought of that place and of the life she had been forced into since birth there.  
"Sir we've located the Andromeda," Myran one of Nitols commands. Rose clapped her hands at the mention of Andromeda. The Andromeda would help her to successfully complete her mission. Nitol patted her leg to show his joy.   
"Soon Rose, soon the rest of the ancients shall be safe. Safe in the arms of the race their offspring created." Nitol said respectfully to Rose.   
Nitol and everyone but Rose on the spacecraft Salvation were Neitzchens descendants of Rose's race, X5's. The whole ship became alive as they approached the Andromeda. The bridge became consumed with Neitzchens each doing their assigned duty from monitoring their expulsion of ions as to not allow to many to escape so the Andromeda wouldn't be able to pick up the ion trail and the cloaking mechanism would stay in tact to people standing by in a cargo bay fully armed and ready for a fight. Rose crouched like a cat before the viewing monitor in front of her. As much as she wanted to be on the boarding her training taught the objective is more important than anything and to achieve the objective her being on the boarding team was not allowed. She was the one with the knowledge they needed to succeed in their objective if she was to get wounded or killed the objective could not be achieved and Rose was not about to risk the objective because her objective was her siblings and if she didn't go now it would be another 300 years before she could try again. She had to save them and do it now.   
Rose's ears perked up, "Cat DNA just never likes to sleep," she thought to herself as she heard the boarding team report that they had achieved the goal. Androemada was incapacitated and controls of the ship taken away from the current captain. Nitol walked over to her cautiously knowing that if she were deep in thought and he bothered her she could easily kill him. "I know," she said as she got up and grabbed her black leather trench coat, her trade mark because she held the symbol of her nickname on the back, from a guard that would escort her on board the Andromeda. Nitol would be staying on his ship, The Quest, and shadowing Andormeda through their mission in case his assistance was needed. But Rose knew his ship wasn't the only ship involved. Nietchzen ships from all prides, throughout the galaxy were racing to meet outside the asteroid belt that now surrounded earth. After the Black Night that befell the Commonwealth so much had happened around the earth that the debris from all the fighting had formed a semi protective shell in the form of a new asteroid belt. But Rose knew things about the belt she had studied hard and long. Nothing was going to stop her from saving them.  
As Rose step foot on the bridge of the Andromeda she wouldn't help but be amazed the whole ship was amazing but the bridge, the hub of the whole ship was truly unique it held everything. Rose turned to Leo, her second in command and also the second dominating male in the Porpus Pride which Nitol was Alpha of. "Install the device. Make sure everything is ready I want to be out of here and at the belt in no less that two days. We only have a brief window and I will not fail them," she said to Leo. Leo nodded and communicated into his badge for the prep unit to start preparation. Next Rose turned to Kenya a fellow female and also someone who had become her friend, "Take the Neitchzchen Tier to where I told you and tell him who and what I am. If he needs proof bring him back here and I will show him. If he's anything else like the others he'll help us especially considering his clan," she said with maybe a tad to much emotion in her voice  
"What do you mean," Kenya asked regretting the question afterwards. It was known that you never question your leader especially when you leader is one of the Ancients.  
"You'll learn that later now go," she demanded. Rose watched as Tier was escorted off the bridge and back to his own quarters where he would be comfortable to explain the mission. Something Rose was about to do to the remaining members. Rose left the bridge leaving Leo who had returned from assigning duties, to main the bridge. Rose along with numerous guards walked to the one of the many public dining areas on the ship. The Magog they called Rem Bam, wore a special mask that Rose had developed to keep him from spewing his poisonous bile. she had also created masks to wear that repelled the bile and an antidote in case you were infected with the poison. She was taking all precautions that she could. She wasn't going to fail them. Once in the dining room she had everyone seated.  
"MY name is Rose my nickname or what I am known to my siblings as is Dragon because I am both wise and strong so captain don't make the mistake of challenging me. Captain I have waited longer that you have lived and you I do know you are over 300 years old I am older but unlike you my way of becoming as I am was my choice. We captured your ship for a special mission once the mission is accomplished I will relinquish control and all Neitchzchens will leave this ship and in the future assist you in any way to reestablish the New Commonwealth. Now I am not saying they or should I saw we since I talk for the whole race will going the Commonwealth. We did that once and couldn't handle it we wont make the same mistake again.   
"Now I know your curious as to what the mission is. Captain I'm human but not totally in 1999 a place called Manticore succeeded in creating soldiers unlike any you have ever seen. These soldiers were children but not your average children we had mixed DNA. I have cat, hawk, wolf , shark and who knows how many other DNA sequences in my body. These sequences create a solider unlike non you have ever seen before. We were made to be the perfect solider but there was a problem though my group the X5's were the first group to become children in the sense walking and talking without noticeable flaws as we aged we started to have noticeable flaws from seizures to rapid aging called Progeria. One night in 2009 when we were no more the 9 our sister Maxie, that was the name we called her to our instructors we were all digits we created our own names. Anyway one night our sister Maxie started having noticeable seizures and a guar came in to take her away. We knew what they did to flaw either cut them up to examine their insides or put them in the lower cells with the other nomile's. We weren't going to allow that to happen to Maxie. So we escaped. Our commander Lydercker shot Eva in cold blood he would later say it was to try and halt our escape it didn't work. We jumped out of a 3 story window and escaped into the woods but we weren't free yet. Zack the eldest and our CO forced us to split up and escape the rest of the way on our own. It would be years till I found out some not all but some of the others escaped. To put a long story short we lived in constant fear of being discovered then in 2001 we attacked Manticore as a unit. Lydecker had stopped being our hunter and had started being our helper. We attacked Manticore and were able to destroy the lab containing all the technology and knowledge and our DNA. Without the lad they were shut down but in the process we were all killed of recaptured. Luckily I wasn't captured. I blended into my surroundings I always thought I had chameleon DNA, anyway with the help of Lydecker and Logan a friend of one of my sisters we were able to figure out a way to save everyone. I would go back in time and change events. The only thing we would have to wait 500 years. Logan obtained the technology to put me in a chrio-status chamber and ship me off into space. 500 years later a special beakon would go off signaling it was time. This beakon was given to the NIeichzchen race for special reasons. They took me out of the tube and immediately started about gathering knowledge for me to learn and starting to build special devices Logan had specially created in case needed such as the cloaking device use to sneak up on you and. Captain you have an option surrender the ship to me or I erase all current memory of you as captain of this ship rebuild command with me as Captain which if I do say so will make it quite hard for you to assume command after the mission is completed." Rose said without even the tinniest hint of emotion.  
"Count me in," Tier said as he entered the room along with Kenya and the rest of the guards.  
"Why," Dylan asked  
"Because she's the reason my race exists hold on let me put it even clearer she's the reason I exist. While she was on the run in her own time line she met a man Draco the original founder of our race. She taught him of Nietche and his teaching. With her assistance my race was born. She had a child with this man a male and this child had the so called deformity of our spikes. That child who name was Thorn was the first true NIetchzchen. When Rose was called to the battle Draco took the child and promised to always protect him. He also promised to teach others of her race and if ever needed her family could always find sanctuary in with other Neitche," Teir stated  
"After the massacre I returned to him and told him what happened. He told me to pick my favorite creature. I told him Orca. My son then became the Alpha of the Orca clan. Draco promised as I was about to slip off to sleep in the chrio tube to help if any others ever escaped. Its pretty obvious some did and after I woke up in this time and read my history it seems some other X's not just X'5 helped the Neitchen race. Captain I've done my research as long as I only grab my siblings the X5's and destroy the lab the time line will not be interrupted. I know about the pond effect. SO will you help us," Rose asked once again.  
"Andreomda turn over all command and security to Rose" he gestured for her to speak.  
"Andromeda I am Rose X510881. Will you accept my command." she asked  
"I accept you command Rose. You are now my captain and your soldiers my crew. What are your orders." The ship replied and the ship made flesh Rommie came into the room escorted by her guards. Rose smiled   
"Send droids to help the currents crew install the special devices onto you and set course for Earth outside the belt," she commanded and watched as droids started scattering from their current spots to the groups of Neitchzens and she felt the ship go into hyperspace. Rose left everything else to be delt with by Kenya. She needed to walk. She felt Tier fall in a few steps behind her which was allowed since he was of her clan. the last of the clan actually but it didn't matter he was strong and she knew he would rebuild the clan. It was his destiny just like this was hers.   
Sara stepped into the arboretum and true to gossip it was magnificent. Flowers were everywhere and the view out at the stars went on forever just like when she was back on earth and looking up at the sky. "This brings back so many memories both painful and wonderful," she said aloud  
"How so," Tier asked in a submissive manner which was uncommon for him but he knew who he was talking to and he knew she demanded great respect because Neitchens were taught for someone to give up their own dreams so that the dreams of the whole will appear that person is truly worthy of respect.  
"I use to sit outside with Draco in his cabin in the woods and hold our child. We would just stare up at the sky and admire the greatness of its wonder. I often went for walks at night. With my Shark DNA I need little sleep and with my Cat DNA I tend to be just as strong in the dark as I am in the light. I use to walk Thorn around in the dark and explain things to him. He was only an infant but he had me in him and I knew he was aware unlike normal human baby. HE was walking at 2 months and talking by 5. I was lucky to be able to be with him as long as I was. I lived with him till he was 3. He was already so strong and independent at that age. It made me laugh to watch him fight. He fought Max2 she was one of my sisters children. She was named for Maxie the aunt that saved her mother, Jace's, life." Rose said with a smile on her face.   
"Form what I can tell you are a decendants for their union. Maxie was Thorns Alpha wife. Many normals may think its sick to marry a cousin but the weren't even really related. We were made we didn't share any human DNA Strands believe me I checked. We were only siblings in the official sense otherwise we were stranger. We shared Animal DNA which made us strong but our emotional bonds made us even stronger. Thats why Draco taught to hold family above anything else. Nothing will ever be as important as your family," she said turning around and looking him straight in the eyes.  
"I'll finish my mission and then set about setting the Neitchens back on the right path. We have been at war long enough it is time for peace. Time to rebuild and time to listen," she said as she left the room. Tier watched as she walked always. Here was the mother of his own clan and he could see that the weight she carried was truly heavier than Apollo's.  
Rose went into her assigned quarters and saw Remmie in there putting out some food. "How did you know," Rose asked smiling.  
"I monitor everyone on board and I saw that your nutrition was severely low and that you were on your way to your quarters so I thought it best to make you eat," she said as she placed a large plate with vegetarian style stuffed mushroom and other delacies along with a salad and a small glass of soda. Normally it would have been wine but from what Rommie had observed Rose had the same ethics as the Neitchens and didn't believe in liquor before a mission. Rommie left leaving Rose to her meal and for the first time she was finally alone with her thoughts.   
Rose sat at the table and engulfed the meal she hadn't noticed how hungry still she had started eating. "Deck was right a soldier does fight on its stomach," she said thinking aloud. Rose then went over to her bed where some Neitchens had already laid out her evening items and had set her room up. She took a quick shower and changed. She was about to grab her book of collected works by Yeats when she saw the picture. The only known picture of the 12 remaining escapee's before they attacked Manticore on that fateful do so long ago. It had been put in a frame a placed on the bed side table with a small motive candle burning in front of it. The Nietchens knew who they were. They were all in the picture even the second generation Max2 and Thorn along with Draco. Rose ran her finger over the image tracing the intricate outline of each individual's face. Then she heard the buzzing of the door.   
"Enter," she said staing put in her bed. She knew it wasn't a Neitchen it had to be the Captain Dylan Hunt.  
"Am I intruding," he asked seeing her in bed  
"Dylan if you were intruding you would not be in my room. take a seat. What do you need or want," she asked being very forward. dylan watched her place a uniquly framed phote behind a candel on her bed side tabe before saying a thing.   
"Why are you doing this. I went back in time once and no matter what I couldn't change what was already written," he said planely  
"Dylan, Your not me or my kind. I was raised to be a solider trainig that to this day still dictates how I live my life. I have researched throughly what I can and can't do and all aspects to make sure I do not damage the Time-Line. Its made pretty easy since Manticore is a secret compound that hardly anyone knows about. I must do as I was ordered to. I may have hated the man who gave me the orders but I will not allow my sibblings to be tortured and forced to live out their remaing days in that hell hole," she said angerily.  
"You were just children when you escaped according to what you said earlier maybe the place changed and your blowing up and innocent compound," Dylan replied nochantly.  
This remark made Roses blood boil. She had just told the man she had done through research and everyone knew before the attacked the compound that it had not changed. What those scientists had done to Tinga, Brin and Zack when they caught him was proof. "Dylan I'll say this once and don't ever make me repeat it because reliving it is hell. Before we attacked we had been on the run for 10 years. In the last year Brin was given back because Progeria a rapid aging disease had set in with her. She requested to go back not wanting to die. I saw her after she was sent back. She broke my arm in three place and shattered my knee in two trying to make me go back. Thankfully Draco was there and shocked her. By the time she woke up we were long gone and Zack he gave himself up when it looked like Max the one we escaped for in the first place might be recaptured. He escaped again. He was doped and shocked half out of his mind. The torture they had put him through was inhuman. He had to relearn so many memories. Then there's Tinga we will be arriving just a few days before Max and Zack discover her in a lab that Madame X a total bitch had put her in. She's floating in a tank with tubes coming out of her every where. They drained her because they wanted to see what made her capable of have children that had X5 abilities. She left a husband, son and plenty of siblings behind. And worse of all there is Ben. Max had to kill him you know why because all their brainwashing when we were children had gotten to him and he had started killing people and giving the teeth to a person we believed in "The Blue Lady" you know her as "The Virgin Mary." Can you imagine having to kill your own brother just so he doesn't have to go back to Manticor and live in the dungeon with the other Nomilies and have people stare and study him. Our creators weren't human they were beast and as much as I'd like to go even further back and stop our creation I can't because without us the Nietchen Race is never born and without them many advances are set back by decades. So Dylan I'm taking this ship back in time and saving my family. You can try and stop me but I have no qualms about killing you. I was trained to kill anything in between me and my objective," she said with her eyes flaring.  
'Sleep tight," he said as he left. Rose knew he was planning something time to enact the safe guards.  
"Andromeda," Rose called wanting the ship and the ship mad flesh in her quarters. The ship came on screen and Rommie entered her room. Rose took Rommie and hooked her directly into the ship through a special port the Neitchens had created in the room for just this occasion. Rose then slipped a disk into the console and downloaded the safe guard plan. Basically it was the monitoring of all non Neitchens and Tier in case he decided to side with the original which Rose doubted but always took extra precautions. At the slightest mention of Rose or the ship. Their movements and conversations would be monitored by a special group that had been assigned this task if it became necessary. Rommie left the room and notified the correct Neitchens and Androemda assigned special DRDs to discreetly follow all listed people. After everything was in place Rose took out another candle that was much thicker and longer than the motive candle from her specially backed case full of certain trinkets and candle. She placed it on the opposite nightstand surrounded it with the prayer beads and rocks and the special bag filled with dirt, rocks, a clip of her families hair and herb and lit the candle. She knelt before it and prayed "High ones listen to this a humble servants prayer. You have brought me this far so now I ask before you take me home and set me at my fathers table allow this child to complete her mission and save her family. I pray for guidance, love, honor and truth for when all are together nothing can destroy the wall they have built. I accept any decision you may make. I pray this in your name Amen"  
Rose left both candles burning had the computer lower all other lights and settled in to sleep till she was awaken for the mission. Unlike the others she wasn't going to work it had already been decided that she would rest since she would truly be working harder than anyone when they went back in time. sure others were gong with her but she had to face her past knowing if she didn't succeed in her mission, Tinga would die, Zack died, and the others would become test dummies and worst of all Max would become like Brin only worse. Rose was not going to allow that to happen not when she could do something to stop it.  
As Rose slept she drifted onto the dream plane a place Draco had helped her create. It was a safe haven when they all were still alive. They would meet here and talk and weren't afraid something would happen. But now days it was just her. She was alone without her family to talk to her then in the distance she saw an image. Its fighting to get through. Then Rose recognize who it is and ran to her. Its Tinga. Rose garbed her and forced her to concentrate on her objective and to focus on her voice. Finally she was totally through and safe in Rose's arms. Rose held Tinga and with her mind put warm clothes on her. She could tell it was just after Tinga had been captured and put in that kill tank.  
"Tinga it me Rose," she said holding her sister. I must have broke the time barrier with my mind she thought.  
"Rose I feel," she mumbles not being able to form whole sentences.  
"Hold on Tinga. I'm on my way and I'll get you out. You'll soon be in my real arms surrounded my your siblings and you beautiful son and husband." she whispered rocking her sister like a you would a young child  
"Case," she whispered.  
"Yes, Case your beautiful little son. My nephew. He is growing so fast Tinga you should see it. He's like a vine that wont stop growing. Charlie is having the worst time keeping clothes around that fit him," Rose said as she filled the reaming space with homey decorations she brought from memory. On this plane you did everything with your mind. she wanted Tinga to feel safe and try to give her some strength to hold on till she got to her.  
"Charlie. Hates me," Tinga mumbled  
"No sweaty he was just scared just like all the others who we have to explain what and who we are to. Maxie and I talked to him. He's with Draco right now raising our sons and Jace's daughter together as family. They are protected I promise you. And Charlie all he talks about is seeing you and holding you again. But you have to hold on sweaty you have to so you can hold him again and hold your beautiful little boy again," she said with tears forming in her eyes. She fought them back.  
"Trying," she mumbled  
"NO Tinga thats not good enough don't try do. YOU ARE A SOLDIER AND FAILURE IS NOT A OPTION YOU MUST ACHIEVE YOUR OBJECTIVE WICH IS TO HOLD YOUR LITTLE BOY AND KISS YOUR HUSBAND ONE MORE TIME," Rose yelled at her hoping to force her to fight just a little longer long enough for them to save her. Rose watched as Tinga gave her a weak salute. Rose watched as she faded away and felt everything she had made on the scape fade away. Someone was waking her up.  
Rose awoke to the sight of Leo and Kenya standing above her. "Report," she commanded.  
"We have arrived and the everything is prepared. Do you still want to take Dylan, Amanda and the Harper," Kenya asked.  
"Yes. I want them to see what earth as she was once was not as the hell pit Beka and Harper remember it as and not some weird Paradise that Dylan remembers it as. Has Tier agreed to come along," she asked slipping behind a changing curtain and putting on the special clothing and slipping into her special trench coat. On the inside were special barcode patterns sewn so that Rose never went anywhere without her siblings.  
"Yes and we have taken Rem Bam and Trance off. We also supplied clothing for the specific time period to everyone and the special cups to hide the prongs on the Neitchens arms," Leo replied.   
Rose stood in the mirror and admired herself and in her reflection saw the anxiousness in Kenya and Leo's face. She had yet to tell them which was coming with her and which was staying behind to help Nitol to prepare for their return. "Kenya you will stay behind with Nitol to help in preparation for our return make sure all the shots are set up. I want the cursed seizures to be terminated once we are in this time also make sure each room is as I prescribed. Everything must be perfect. I want my sibling to fill at home. And make sure med. bay is on stand by in case of injuries," she informed Kenya. Kenya took her orders and then left to join the last remnants leaving the ship. Rose look at Leo and smiled. He was allot like Her Thorn to bad they weren't from the same tribe. If they had been they could have been twins.   
"Lets go," she said to Leo as she and him left her room and went to the bridge. In the pilots seat was Mirus the best pilot amongst the Nietchens and who had been under Rose's personal tutelage since the plan had been sat into place learning how to navigate the time path. It was much trickier that any other kind of piloting since just the slighest wrong move could put them in the wrong time period. They had one shot before and if they missed it they would have to put Rose in chrio status for another 500 years till the chance came around again. something few Neitchen really wanted to wait around for. The view screen showed hundreds of Neithcen ships lined up in preparation for the mission to start. They were protecting the spot to make sure no one invaded the space around earth because if something happened in this time period while they were in transition it would damage the whole mission. Rose took a second to admire the massive fleet all here to protect people they didn't know but knew they were the reason their race existed and would do anything to protect them. She smiled a rare smile and nodded to Mirus to start. She clipped herself into a special seat and heard as others clipped themselves at their stations and view points as soon as everyone reported in ready. The journey began. Rose took a deep breath and watched as a specially designed was launched by each ship and an eltro charge sent into the very spot where they would all collide opening a right in the time space continuum. two ship would go throgh one would stand guard on the other side of the rift and keep track of the time and the other Andromeda would go after the mission. The andromeda lurched forward pulling the other ship with her and went into the rift. Rose watched as images throught time went through the ship. She saw predidnet Lincolns assination. President Gore taking the office after Bush steps down due to the fact it was proven he had rigged the election and the fact he had gone beyond his power and somehow elimainated abortion. A right Gore reinstated first day back in office. she watched the Pule wich destabalized North America go off, her birth and draco holding Thorn moments after his birth then the time stopped. "Status," she stated  
"We are at the designated time and date you supplied," Leo announced with a slight bit of joy in her voice. Rose finally breathed a sigh of relief part one was finished now time to round up the troops. she would contact Max and Zack and through Zack get the other. But first she'd have to send down Maco's to find the then her and kill her. Two of the same person couldn't exist in the same time in the same place. IT would disrupt time but don't worry she knew the current wouldn't die Lydercker had planned for that. He had given Rose a special injection before entering the tube to change her DNA slightly so they weren't complete replicas anymore. Maco was sent down and achieved his goal and buried the body within two hours. Phase two was done now it was time for her to go down and do phase three. She grabbed the bag the Leo held out to her and headed down to loading bay three where the specially designed shuttle that, would form an outer camamfloge generated by holograph machines to make the shuttle, look like a cabin was waiting.   
When she entered the shuttle bay the Neitchens stood at full attention awaitng for her to board and approve the shuttle before they would board. She went inside and went over everything making sure all suppleis and equiment were on board and easily accessable. Once sure the ship was ready she waved for everyone to board and ready for departure. The three humans Dylan, Beka and Harper also boarded per Roses's request soon the ship is off the Andromeda and on its way into the wooded area outside Seattle. Rose watched as the unique shuttle started projecting the special image of a cabin in the designated landing zone. She could see the Space Needle in the distance and knew that Max would not be there tonight. Tonight she was in heat like Rose but unlike Rose, Max hadn't had a special injection that she had developed to lower the ferocity of the need for sex. She would have to start as soon as they landed. "Ok here's the scenario Max is hot so I have to grab her. Zackis already in town. Marc," she called and a favorite solider of hers came to her side. She handed him an envelope. "Inside are perimmeter passes, Zacks adress and a note form me. If he's not there hide somewhere the way I taught you till he gets there and don't suprise him. Remember he's on heavy guard. Slip the note inside the jam and then hide. Once he reads the note he'll yell for you. Also there is a cell and numbers inside. As soon as you have aquired Zack call me and I'll tell you where to meet us," she commanded him and then watched as he and his group of 3 others left. They traveled in equall pairs something she herself had taught Draco that she had learned from being on the run.  
"Beta squad," she yelled and soon a squad of ten were at full attention in fornt of her. "Your assiment is protection of the site and readiness for when we arrive with the group you'll have less than two minutes from the time I tell you to prepare for departure to the moments the first of us arrive so stay on your toes," she toted and then watched as each set about setting up long range detectors and other monioring equi[ments that scanned large areas but was stationed within feet of the craft and only took seconds to put in and take our of soil.  
Finally she and her team which included the humans from the Andromeda set about obtaining a ride into town. "What is all this," Harper asked looking around at the forest.  
"This is earth as I remember it Harper. This was part of my world," she said as she watched a rare eagle soar through the air in free flight a rare site indeed.   
"This is earth. Man why couldn't I have lived during this time I would have been happy," he said slapping a mosquito on his neck. "Except these bugs that keep biting me," he said slapping yet another.  
"They are mosquitoes and are attracted to humans naturally but your a unique treat you have an energy field around you due to your implant so your a feast to them," she said smiling and looking ahead. There was a gas station up ahead with a van in the parking lot. "Perfect," she thought aloud and got everyone to stay back. Rose ran up to the van and got in. The dumb owner had left the door unlocked. She had it hot wired and out picking up the group before the owner even knew what hit him.  
"I know you didn't learn that as a child at that Manticore place," Dylan said still thinking Manticore was a good place.  
"Actually I did. We were taught many ways to hot-wire transportation devices even choppers. That and certain other skills I actually adapted to use in the outside world," she said. Rose just drove and listened as everyone commented of everything from the checkpoint to the crumbling buildings. Once inside Seattle Rose drove the van straight to Jam Pony. "Tier I need an escort want to accompany me," Rose asked as she parked the van.  
"Yes," he said getting up and leaving the van.  
"Why not a human wont he look suspicious with the prongs," Dylan asked thinking he had just out done her.  
"Taken care of," she said as she slipped delicate sleeves over the prongs and the went invisible and the skin looked normal. "Dylan like I said I'm older and with age comes wisdom. I've been planning this since I was here last time. I had already developed another kind of these for my son," she said smiling. "Sage hold the fort we'll be back soon," she said grabbing her purse and then taking the arm Tier offered her. Rose and Tier walked into Jam Pony Messenger Service arm in arm and immediately she picked up on Max. When one of them was in heat the others could sense it.   
Normal came out and said, "What do you want."  
Rose felt Tier go stiff. He was upset at the total lack of respect. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. "MY name is Rose Neitche and this is my husband Tier. We are here to see my sister Max. It is of up most importance I find her," she said trying to act semi-normal.  
"Lockers she's taking a vacation. She needs it to she just tried to Rape me," he said wiping himself and retreating into his office. Rose and Tier both smiled. They walked toward the girls lockers and heard a guy yell form their side. Rose smiled again as she heard Original Cindy yell, "Down Girl," followed by the sound made when flesh hits flesh. Then there she was OC and Max. IT took one second before Max was on top of her. Rose heard OC moan and was walking over saying, "what I thought this was an opposite sex only condition now your attacking other girls. God Girl you need to get gone fast."  
"No she doesn't. She's happy to see me I'm one of her sisters Rose," she said shaking OC hand. "Maxie I got a little gift for you but I can only give it to you in a less public place," she said giving Max the signal meaning it was something important. Max ran into the uni sex bathroom and came out chasing a cute guy. Rose and OC caught her by the collar and Rose pulled her into the rest room locking the door. With in seconds they emerged Max rubbing her hip but also not in heat.  
"What did you do," OC asked as she watched Max grab her stuff and not attack a single guy.  
"Its a concotion I found that takes us out of heat. Cindy I'm going to need your help. Something big is about to go down I need you Sketchy and Herbal to meet us at Logans tonight no latter than 10," Rose stated as she picked up her bag that she had dropped while tackling Max."I got your back," she said and ran off on her bike to gather the other. Rose grabbed Max and Tier and went back to the van. "explain," Max said as they were on their way to Logans.  
"It will all be explained soon Maxie but for now just trust me if nothing else just trust me," she said. IT was on; everything was in place and ready. Time for the final war with Manticore as the drove to Logans Rose's phone went off. Max pulled it out of her pocket opened it and held it up to Rose's ear.  
"Speak," she spouted  
"Target acquired with no damage. Orders," the leader stated  
"Let me speak to him," she said  
"Whats the plan little sister," Zack said   
Rose saw Max smile she had heard Zacks voice. Rose also smiled. "Big brother heaven is knocking at our door and we are answering. Round up the rest of us and I mean all of them. Zack it is imperative to the mission they all be here with in the next 24hours. Bring them to Logans you know where it is. I've got Maxie and we are heading there now. Give me back to the leader," she said bluntly  
"Whats up Dragon," Zack asked using her nickname which he only used when he was serious?  
"Zack when you were little I was your second in Manticore. I helped you escape from those guard that attacked you on the night of the escape so just trust me. Once you get here all will be explained," she said. She heard Zack grunt but knew he would do as he was told. Rose was one of the few people he took orders from. She heard the leaders voice come over the line and said. "He can take care of himself in the envelope are direction for acquiring the final piece. It is imperative you get him. Aquire him don't kill him but bodily harm is allowed and get him here fast," she said and had Max hang up the phone. The pulled up to Logans place and all filed out of the car. All the Nietchens had put cups on and thankfully Dylan and the others had kept their traps shut. Max introduced Logan to Rose and she pushed him into a spare room to fill him in alone. He would have to do some back prep work and she wanted to explain things to him one on and then to her siblings as a group.   
"Lydecker helped them," he asked in disbelief after she told him the story.  
"Yeah he did. See he see's us as soldiers but also as some what human unlike Madame X who just see's us as objects. He doesn't want us destroyed and because of his resolution to protect us he helped to create a new race. The race that was started by me and Draco. Our son is the first true Neitchen with the prongs and everything. The big ones you see out there are wearing special cups to conceal them untill they need to use them," she expalined.  
"When are you going to tell Max," he asked  
"As soon as Zack arrives with the others I'll explain everything to them. Its better to explain everything to them at once then separately that way the questions are answered quicker and things can get done. So are you going to get the stuff I asked," she asked looking down at him.  
"Yeah. I start pulling my connections now," he said and wheeled himself into him computer room and started to work. When Rose entered the main living room with her sister Max was playing poker with Harper and Beka. Tier was watching from the side as Max explained the game to him and the other Nietchens were playing various other games and some were in the kitchen cooking and setting up the apartment for guest. some had even left to get some stuff and done errands Logan had sent them on. Rose saw Dylan over in a corner just looking down. She walked over to him and looked at the street below and nonintentionally figured the distance she's have to fall and what landing she's have to prepare for in case they were found out. It was an involuntary response brought on by to many year under the thumb of Manticore   
"Hard to believe this desolation will one day be a super power once again only to be betrayed by a race born of its own soil," she said.  
"Thats not the hard part to believe," he said stoically?  
"Then what is," she asked curiously?  
"Ever since I came down to earth I have seen you steel a vehicle. On our way to get your sister I saw a cop take a pay off I assume. A little lady having her oxygen tank stolen from her and kids playing in streets filled with all sorts of filth," he said .  
"I guess living here as long as I did I became incapable of noticing those thing after a while. They are so common in these times," she said and returned to her sister. She knew Dylan needed time to absorb everything. It was now that she actually regretted bringing him, but she had to. If he was going to rebuild the Commonwealth he had to see the mistake of hiding ones past.  
Rose walked over to Max and sat down behind her and just watched as she played. Soon her world would be turned upside down but for now it was time to relax before the final storm. She sat and listened to Harper hit on Max and Max totally blow him off. That was her Maxie herK Kit Kat. Rose listened to Beka as she talked about how some many men were like Harper and a total waste of a womans energy. Max smiled at the comment and said she sounded like Original Cindy and maybe the two should hook up OC was into strong women. Beka was thrown for a loop by the comment they clearly men may be scum but they were still her preferred choice for transportation if you get the drift. Max's Jampony friends arrived on time and Rose told them about the plan and to stay quiet until the rest arrived and she explained it to them. Every one hunkered down for the night and Rose slipped off to the dreamscape along with Max.   
Once in the dreamscape they turned it into a large play room with toys and bean bags everything a little kid would want. Then from no where mist appeared and Rose knew it was Tinga trying to break through she just let Max continue playing while she concentrated on Tinga and helped her enter the Dreamscape. Then she was there safe but tired. Max noticed her and caught her as she fell. Rose helped Max make a bed to put her one and warm blankets to cover her.   
"Soon," Rose whispered to her  
"Location unknown," Tinga said in a soft military style of voice.  
"I do. You'll be safe by tomorrow night. In two days you'll be holding your son tight," she whispered.  
"how," she tried to ask.  
"Yeah how," Max also asked  
"I have my ways little sisters. I'm taking care of things. Do you remember when we were in "The Castle" and we would do those three day reckon missions. Do you remember how Zack would split us up into groups of four and he always put you two and Syl with me. He knew that no matter what we were the four closest and would die before letting one of the others get hurt. Thats what I'm doing now I'm protecting you from something for greater than this but you have to hold on just a little longer," she coaxed Tinga. Tinga and Max both nodded and then everything disappeared and Rose and Max woke to the warming sight of all the siblings standing over them.  
Rose and Max jumped up and hugged every one of them then Rose directed them to the large spare bedroom. They all took a seat and Rose started.  
"OK get ready to swallow allot everyone and before I get to far into it and you ask if I have any proof. I have plenty. I come from the future. In the normal time line Zack would find out later today where they are keeping Tinga. He and Max would go and save her but it would be to late. Lydecker would join all of us in an attempt to stop Manticore permanently but the mission failed but I survived. Lydecker and Logan devised a plan to ship me into the future and 500 years into the future a special beakon would go off alerting the then handler that it was time for my revival. The people the saved me are Neitchens you could say they are aliens but they are our decedents. My son Thorn and Jace's son Daughter Max make the first pure line of Niechens. Thorn already had the prongs that are a mutation from Draco's and My genes joining. Little Max also has them and so do all their children. After 100 years the race is recognized by the world as an independent race and given a planet of their own. They call themselves Niechens because they live by the teaching of Nietche. Teaching I taught to Draco and my son. Anyway the receiver to my capsule was entrusted to the Nietchens because I was the initial mother of the race. They have been preparing for this. When the beakon went off I was picked up by a salvage ship but luckily for me Nietchens got to me before anything happened and took me to a base where I could start my mission. To save you all. I started tracing the time line and I mapped out everything. I commandeered ships and the whole NIetchen race is helping me. We are what they called the ancients. Beka, Dylan and Harper are Humans from they time but came along because of a situation. Anyway I've figured a way to save Tinga, destroy Manticore and not harm the time line. So any questions," she stated hands shot up.  
"When do we start," Zack asked and all the hands went down. To them it didn't matter if she was crazy or not she was right about certain things that Zack and Max both knew and automatically followed her.  
"We get Tinga. She's being kept in a lab on the Harbor. We go with plan Alpha. Go in like sheep come out like Lions," she said.  
"Tonight at 7pm," Max stated.  
"We rondexous at the warehouse on Levham Drive, Max's Jampony friends and the last of my Alpha squad of Nietchens will be there with supplies and a special surprise. So eat up and pack up Weapons will be on the table in an hour. So lets slice and dice," she said almost to enthusiastically . Everyone left the room but Zack. Everyone slipped outside and listen in as the two talked. They were like children eavesdropping on their parents discussion.  
"What about the current you," he asked  
"Dead," she stated bluntly  
"But your alive," he replied swiftly pacing around her examining her like a predator would its prey.  
"Lydecker injected me with a solution that mutated my DNA just slightly so that I wasn't identical to the old me. That way I can kill the initial me off and not take the chance of us occupying the same space. No one saw by the time she was killed I was on my way to Max anyway. Remember you sent for me three days ago," she said watching his every move. She could hear the light almost inaudible squeals of the X5's outside. Rose had the most heightened hearing of them all not. Zack couldn't even hear them.   
"True. I was just about to send for the others when I got your call. I was going to let them take their time. Good thing I didn't," he said almost smiling. "Max isn't in heat why," he asked looking her straight in the eye?  
"I gave her a temporary solution that halts them. She'll stay out of heat for about three weeks by then we will be in my time and I'll be able to fix it along with the tremors. When I went up in the Chrio tube Deck gave me everyone's file and current treatments for certain problems. I've perfected the treatments and made them into solutions to the problems not just treatments," she said. Zack just smiled and hugged his sister and then ripped her shirt off.   
There on her in its vibrant colors was the tattoo of the Dragon conquering a castle, Manticore. Something no one but Zack knew about since they got them together. After leaving Manticore they hung together for a while then parted 10 years later they met back up and got 2 tattoos. He said he would tell everyone else he was still leader but from then on she was leader and they got tattoo's her of a dragon and him of the Tiger. He traced his fingers over the massive dragon that took up her whole back and who's head rested on her heart and tale came to her bellybutton. He saw the special pattern in the dragon scales held the identification numbers of the others. The red scale numbers were still alive and the black were dead. She had a double one for Ben. Once in red another in black. A tear trickled down his face a rare sight for him. He smiled at her and then she moved to leave the room. she pulled him back and revealed his tattoo. His tiger, her tiger. The yang to her dragons yin.  
She traced the delicate lines of the tiger. How its front legs wrapped around his left shoulder to show full paws and claws in front. Where the top claw met the skin there looked to be blood. It also was tattooed. One drop for every escapee. The drops fell over his hearts. To symbolize the pain he felt in his heart. They each had their special way of remembering their siblings. There were a some new drops to symbolize the freeing of Jace and the birth of her daughter Maxie and the birth of Case, and Thorn. Her fingers drew back down the diagonal line of the tiger to the lower two claws that caught on his hip. Three drops of black blood. They symbolized Ben, Eva and Jack their three deceased siblings. Rose felt herself go weak and grabbed Zacks bare shoulders for support. He turned around and looked her in the eyes, he could tell the weight she carried was truly great so he picked her up and laid her on the bed. They just laid there in each others arms face to face. Each just absorbing the strength of the other without saying a word. No words had to be said. They were lovers but now was not the time. In this time Draco was still alive and she had sworn her body to him never her heart knowing that would always belong to Zack. Neitche taught love was not a necessity for a successful marriage just proper respect. A man could have more than one wife but a woman must stay obedient to one husband unless that man shows he is unworthy of her obedience then and only then could she leave him. So Zack and Rose now shared what once was called a knights love or chivalrous love. A love unable to be made physical but forever alive in the lovers hearts. A smile broke onto Rose's face. As she remembered their first time together. She felt Zack go stiff and knew he was thinking the same thing. At least we are together in thought," she thought to herself. Then her body went tense her inner timer told her it was time to get ready she could feel Zack sensing the same thing.   
Rose curled out of Zacks arms and grabbed her bag from under the bed. Zack grabbed his bag on the nearby chair and they changed in silence into their combat gear. Soon the room was a buzz with silent preparations as the others entered and helped in putting hair in proper order and pads on the knees. Syl handed Rose her rife, 12gage shot gun which she affectionate referred to as Zack because like the actual guy it was hard and had one hell of a kick back. She grabbed her semi automatic riffle and stored her ninga stars in their carrier that went up the length of her leg. She helped to put the girls hair in a small buns to hide the needle daggers they always hid in their hair. All the girls slipped on their special rings that when bent right made perfect daggers and everyone put on either necklaces or bracelets which turned into whips when yanked. Rose saw Zack slip on his AK-47 which he called Rosey and then help Syl with his arm gadget he specially made which slipped down and shot an arrow. Then when everyone was checked by Rose and Zack they left the house. The drivers were waiting down stairs and everyone else had already been taken to the warehouse where they would all meet and plan the second and third half of the mission.. As Rose left she mentally yelled to Tinga hoping her sister was on the dreamscape. "Hold on little one. We'll be there in 20. Just hold on."  
The ride was silent and they were dropped off a block away. Half the team took to the roofs the other half to the ground. They were all hooked up to Logan and Harper. Harper who was assisted by Tier took care of the Ariel team and Logan assisted by Simon a trusted Nietchen took care of the ground team. Once the teams were in place the Arial team made its way onto the roof and slipped inside of the building that was like a large silo. the stuck to the roof like spiders. Rose and Jondy who were both experts with air darts blew two darts into the two guards standing guard by the door and then were handed two new tubes by Krit and Jace and had the two docs or what ever they were down before they could hit the alarm. The four hit the ground and Rose reported that part one was done to Zack. Part two get Tinga out of the water. Within seconds of reporting; there were shots outside it was the diversion to conceal the shot Jace fired into the glass to the left of Tinga into the class. The Guards leader told them to stay put, and Krit concealing his voice said, "Affirmative Commander." the commander took it as the real guards voice. By then all the water had blown all the fuses in the lab console and Tinga was out.   
Rose grabbed Tinga and checked for a pulse. They eyes of the others were on her. she nodded. No words were said Krit and Jace went to rigging up the sling to extract Tinga and Jondy and Rose stabilized her neck and examined her for implants. There were two and they extracted them and then pocketed the device they had used to dectet them. It was futuristic and if left behind could change history. they covered her and secured her into the sling and climbed along side as Krit and Jace raised her. Soon she was strapped to Rose's back and they were leaving. Rose yelled into her mouthpiece. "Pull Out Mission Objective Achieved. Repeat Pull Out."  
"Confirmed, pulling out. Meet at designated point. The Arial groups van was closer than the ground team because of the extra cargo they would all meet at the warehouse.  
The ride was in silence for the first half until she heard something on her come. "A-team come it,"  
"Here," Rose said  
"Status of Objective," Zack asked  
"I'm not a friggin Objective Zack. I'm Tinga your wet tired little sister who is water logged but fine. I just really don't want to go into water anytime soon," Tinga said speaking into Rose's mouth piece. Rose heard the whoops of everyone in the B team and gave Tinga a smile and pressed her wet head against her shoulder.   
"A-team leader status," she asked getting back to business  
"What are you serious. We are all fine no causalities or wounding on our side but to our knowledge all boogies are dead.  
"Confirm on all deaths," she heard Tier say.  
"Leader be ready we have to move fast now. Stage two must be activated at dawn," Rose said knowing that if they were going to do things right they had to do it fast.  
"Confirmed. Further Discussion upon arrival. A-Team out," Zack said.  
"Confirmed B-Team out," Rose said and squeezed Tinga and playfully kick the drivers seat. The Nietchen in the drivers seat looked in the mirror and smiled. Something rare for the race.  
Once they all arrived at the warehouse everyone hugged everyone and laughed and joked. they were letting off a little steam. Max picked up Tinga and hugged her and passed her to the others like a drink. Then Zack got her and carried her over to an area that Herbal had set up as a clinic area and where Rose was ready to administer anything necessary to keep her alive at least till they go to the future where there was even more supplies to make her live. She ran the scans and found she was dehydrated and malnourished which she had anticipated and hooked up an IV and Feeding Tube. "when we leave for the mission your going to go to the next rondvoux point with the rest of the Nietchens. Don't fight me on it. Charlie and Case will be there. Zacks going to come over and explain something to you. Its all true what he'll tell you. So believe him," she said and walked away has Zack say beside Tinga who was now laying on a cot. As she walked up to the roof she heard Original Cindy and Sketchy come in with food and being attacked by the guys. She smiled to herself.   
As Rose sat on the roof she thought of all those that they had lost to the battle with Manticore. She flipped Bens ID Tags in between her fingers. Max had dropped them in the last time line and Logan had found them and put them in her Tube along with mementos of the others but the tags were enough. They said it all. Manticore never saw them as more than weapons and a way to become all powerful. Identifies only by the numbers on their barcodes. "Are you here my little ones. I'm doing this all for you. Maybe I couldn't save you Ben. Maybe I couldn't keep Lydecker from shooting you Eva or from chopping you in half Jack but I'm doing what I can. God I hope you can forgive me for not saving you. I wanted to but I couldn't take the risk with the time line. All the others but me died on the incursion but we blew up the lab. They took one or two hostages but they died in interrogation so this way they still be alive but now they have a true life after death. I'll protect them that I can promise you solider to solider sibling to sibling. I'd die before failing you." Rose heard a knock on the roof from below and saw Tier. "Special gift you ordered just arrived time to open up and get started," he said  
Rose climbed down and swung herself down to the floor using her monkey and cat DNA. Her sibling were gathering around the van that held the gift. she opened the back and pulled out none other than Lydecker. Everyone got in a fighting stance. Rose smiled to herself and gave the signal for at ease they all looked to Zack and he mimicked the motion. she took deck over to a chair and sat him down. "You found out today what they were doing to Tinga and decided to somehow find us am I right," she asked.  
"Yes," he replied stoically  
"Well I found you now I need you to get me into the lab. Tier here, will take you anywhere you need to go. Don't try anything because if you think a beating by one of us is bad think and about 100 more bounds and you might just have him," she said and threw him to Tier.  
"What do we need him for," Jace asked  
"The security. It has to be everyone. If we are to keep the timeline in tact certain things must still happen and that includes him betraying Manticore. Now everyone restock yourselves. Once he gets back with our key in. We are leaving. Don't worry Tier's going to tell him everything and giving him proof. everyone say your goodbyes now because once we are on the mission you'll not see anyone you see here but the ones with me. OC and the Gang and Logan have to stay behind. They'll run montiors but not come. After the invasion we have to book. We got less than 12 hours before the loop is sealed. I'm not failing guys," she said and grabbed a peice of pizza.   
She looked over at Harper, Beka and Dylan who were helping load the last of the supplies into a spare van. She saw Logan and Maz sneak away she followed them.   
Max:So this is goodbye I guess  
Logan:She's doing whats right you know that right?  
Max:Yeah I know its just hard thats all. I mean I have peps here and now just to save myself I have to leave them  
Logan:Not just you but also your future and maybe a whole race  
Max:You and your helping everyone else matters more speech  
Logan:Its not a speech its the truth.  
Max:Our love is the truth but this,(Speariding her arms wide indicating everything) no this is a dream  
Logan:A dream that in the last time line I helped to create.  
A dream I want for you. I want you to be happy more than anything Max and if that happiness can't be with me I understand. If you stay you will end up being the death of you and I wont have your death on my head. I love you to much. I refuse to let you die  
Rose saw where it was going so she decided to get back inside and start preparing herself. As she entered she saw Herbal and Zack helping Tinga into a van and Herbal adjusting everything to make sure none of the tubes were kinked. He also explained to the Nietchen what to do if anything went south. God Forbid. She strapped on her guns and loaded herself up with the right stuff for the mission including five sticks of C4. Krit would be her partner so he'd caring the detonators. She took her perch on one of the supports looking down on everyone. Watching like a mother Eagle watches over her young. Always there but at a distance  
"What about Brin everyone's asking," he asked as he watched Max and Original Cindy do one last little rap session  
"I've planned it so Krit and I will most likely run into her and I'll dart her with a tranq dart and we'll carry her out but everyone else has their tranq darts so just tell them if they see her to shoot her with one. These are non toxic in X5 blood streams but in normals they kill. made them special. Once I get Brin to my time I've already rigged a device to undo what they did to her. When I went in the tube Lydecker left me a full report on what they did to change her and possibilities of undoing it. I've got the perfect solution. Once in the future I'll hook her up and within 24 hours we'll have our old Brin Back," she replied studying Max and the others. Tier had arrived so everyone was finally saying their last good-byes. Zack and Rose jumped down and reported to their vans. Max kissed Logan one last time and hugged her pals one last time. She didn't shed a tear but she could tell that she was ripped up inside but there was noting she could do. She had to complete the mission.  
The ride to Manitcore was done in silence. Flashes of everything that place had done flashed through each of their minds. Rose saw Zack being shot by the tazers and jumping the first man and cracking his neck then back flipping and taking one down with the other. The first one fired shock cord and Rose used the second as a shield then to the second gun and shot the first one out with it. She used the gun to take out three more remaining guard then slung Zack on her back and secured him some of the deactivated shock wire and jumped the fence.  
Zack saw the first night he saw the full extent of Lydeckers need for prefection after he made them all do 24 hours of simulations then the tank and then another 24 hours of simulations. All because Jace had failed in the tank a week before.  
Jace saw as one doctor probed her like she was an animal just a week after the escape. Trying to understand why the others had chosen to escape and she hadn't. She saw them training her to hate her own siblings  
Max saw what they had done to Jack and the images got more and more frequent with each person the closer they got to the place they once called home. Once at the designation she gave last minute instruction. "When I say OUT no one stays. That means you Maxie I know your thinking about Brin but I'll handle her. One you evack you'll see Nietchens going in don't worry about them they are caring clones that are identical to all of you in your current states. I left one at the tank so they think Tinga is dead. this way the time line isn't interrupted. So you go in achieve your objective and get out. Guy lets get it done," she said and they all ran to the fence and jumped it. The memories of the escape filled their minds. Syl and Krit remembered jumping together the way they always did thing, together.  
Krit and Syl, Zack and Rose, Jondy and Max, and the rest paired up and jumped then split into their assigned groups of two and headed to their part of the hell hole known as Manticore. Krit and rose headed to the Boiler room, and Zack and Max to the Lab the two most important points in the whole place. The Boiler room had a secret back up lab and thanks to Lydecker they knew where it was and though they couldn't gain entrance they knew exactly where to lay the C4 to blow up the lab. The bad thing about having a back up lab in the boiler room was because no one dared to look in their it didn't have the best instillation and the right amount of explosive set in the right spots would blow a gas line that fed into the lab and blow it up from the inside out. Thus elevating the need to get inside it. Within two minutes of entering the secure place they had all set their charges and were evacking and just as Rose had expected the alarm sounded and Brin was headed to the back up lab because the main lab was already done. Rose got her with one shot. Krit secured her to Rose's back and took point as they escaped. When they hit a main intersection they became surrounded by the others. They took the Spartan defense move circling the injured party and laying down cover. X7's were release and attacked. the fight was hard but thanks to the Nietchen interference the X7 were frozen for 50 seconds. They laid the cloned X5's where the original would have fallen and the team escaped. Mind you there were injuries. Rose herself had taken a bullet which had been put on her clone also but they escaped. Once in the vans Brin was secured better and her implants had already been taken out and placed in her clone. she was further secured and every one evacked to the Cabin-shuttle to get to the future. Rose got on come system. "Base mission completed more details to follow once we reach point E," she reported brusquely and got off.   
Marc handed her a the com unit to contact Beta team. "Beta team this is leader come in,"  
"Beta team here," the leader Mike reported  
"Our ETA is 10 minutes have everyone ready to go. Once there Jace, and I will spend a brief time with out family explaining things then we depart report to Leo to prep for departure. Once we are on board we get back through we are cutting it close," she reported.  
"Comply see you when you get here. Beta team out," Mike replied and the transmission was ended.   
They arrived at the edge of the forest and the Nietchens helped carry everything and helped the injured. Dylan helped support Rose who was limping because of the leg wound. Zack would help but he had a shoulder bullet but luckily it wasn't serious. Well this one wasn't but the one on his clone was made to look deadly.  
They trekked the 2 miles into the forest in record time. The Beta team came out and helped to get everyone. Thorn was standing beside the shuttle that still looked like a cabin and ran to Rose Maxie did the same to Jace. Dylan supported Rose as Thorn threw himself at her. She grabbed her little boy and just held on. She sniffed him like a wolf would do one of its pups. She wanted to always remember him. "Hey pain," she said looking into his radiant green eyes and stroking the prongs on his arms.  
"Hey mom. What up," he said eyeing her leg wound.  
"You," she said tossing him up into the air.  
"Wee, again mommy," he yelped as he came down. Draco came up beside her and took the weight and nodded to Dylan to go. "I know," he simply said.  
"Know what," Thorn asked  
"You and Daddy are leaving in a second and I'll try to join you in a few days but we have one more mission to achieve before I can come home but you guys have to leave now," she said as she handed him one last time over to his father.  
"But why," he asked  
"To secure your future sweaty and until I return I expect you to help around the house and take care of Maxie and try not kill Case," she said ruffling his hair.  
"I'll try," he replied and got down out of his dads arms and walked over to Maxie and Case who were with Jace to give Charlie and Draco a little alone time with their wives.  
"You know I love you don't you," she asked looking into his green tranquil eyes  
"I probably understand better than anyone else and I'll try to help Charlie accept whats happening," he said avoiding the topic. Then he looked up into her eyes and had to admit it, "I release you from our marriage vows so and any time you see this sign know you are among friends," he said handing her a piece of cloth with the dragon which was used to symbolize the X5's with prongs underneath it. Rose kissed him. She saw Tier come out of the cabin and knew it was time to leave. She whistled to Tinga and Jace. Jace handed little Maxie over to Draco and the three girls watched as Charlie and Draco escorted their children no not just children but part of their very heart into the woods and out of sight of the shuttle. When they were out of sight the tree girls wrapped their arms around each other and helped each other into the shuttle. No one could understand the pain they were feeling having to leave thrir childeren behind but knowing it was for the best.  
Rose silently took her seat at the lead but allowed Marc and Mike to take the shuttle to the main ship. As Rose watched earth slip away beneath her tears finally slipped down her face. When she had accepted this mission over 500 years ago she had sworn off crying but right now she had to cry because she was leaving her heart, her son down there. Though he was going to be the leader of a great race he was her little boy. The little infant that while still in her womb would do drop kicks onto her kidneys. The little boy that came out screaming and was only quitted when placed in him mothers secure arms. The young child that ran and climbed with his mother like a monkey and cheetah. The child that had made her heart grow so large she thought it might explode. Soon Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her and saw Zack looking at her she took his hand in hers and just held on. They soon arrived at the Andromeda and made final preparations to leave.   
The Ancients were taken to med. bay where Sinka was awaiting their arrival and gave the injections to correct the various flaws and to start Brin of the road to recovery. All the girls and guys were given the injection to totally stop the CAT DNA from making them go into heat. With a simple run through a specially scanning device their imbalance causing the seizures was corrected. Brin was checked over to make sure the rapid aging had been fully corrected and made any other corrections. The others were given other injection on a needed basis to fix what few other flaws there were. they had their wounds treated but now Rose. She instead joined Leo on the bridge assisted by Marc and Mike.   
When Rose got on the bridge everyone stood at full attention. Rose smiled and reported, "We accomplished our mission now lets get us home."  
Immediately they set about powering up the emitters and contacting the ships on the other side getting correct quadrants and making sure the area was clear for re-entrance into the future. Before they started the doors to the bridge opened and on walked the Ancients Rose's family. Again all the Nietchens went at full attention. Rose smiled and got out the extra straps and indicated for her family to come stand beside her. All the Nietchens watched as Rose secured each one in one at a time. Refusing to allow anyone to help her. It was a sign of unique respect. Then Leo walked over to her and made sure she was secure and nodded their readiness. "Lets go home," she said. The ship was sucked into the vortex and again pictures of the future swirled around them. The birth of the Nietchen Race. Thorn standing proud as he held his first son. Maxie smiling as she watched him play with all his children with his 5 wives. The formation of Nietchens own home world and the transportation of the body of its founders Draco, Thorn, Maxie, and Case. The rise and fall of the Commonwelth and the resurrection of Rose and the formation of the plan to rescue the Ancients. Then it happened there was a hard suction and they were through.   
They were immediately contacted by Kenya and Nitol to make sure everyone was all right and they confirmed that they were. Then Rose sent the order for all to go to the rendezous point then they would transfer to different ships and set about going home. She advised that they take it slow since the ancients were not yet use to hyper space and still weak it be better safe than sorry So rather arriving at the Rondevoux point in 20 minutes using Hyperspace it would take five days using a moderation to build their endurance to hyper space up. Kenya and a few others were put on shuttle and brought back onboard the Andromeda and things were sent into motion to return the Andromeda back to Dylan as promised. Rose was now overcome my the immensity of what she accomplished and fell to the floor. Before she had the chance to hit the floor several pairs of strong arms caught her including that of her brothers and Nietchens. They all hoisted her up on their shoulders and carried her with pride to her quarters where Sinka was waiting for her. The men placed her on her bed and Sinka set about treating her wounds. Once everything was corrected she came outside and addressed the concerned friends and family that waited out there. "The ancient Rose will be fine. She has been running on pure adrenaline for the past two years preparing for this mission and now that its completed her body can rest. The thing is it didn't understand how long she has lived like this and shut down to fast. She'll probably sleep for a good day or two before waking up and even when she does I recommend no strenuous activity for a least two or three weeks to allow her body to adapt to what is going on now," she advised and walked away.   
The whole group walked to a near by mess hall and sat down to enjoy a much needed meal.  
Nitol:Was she always so determined and strong?  
Zack:Since the moment she arrived in the nursery with us  
Jondy:I can remember her getting hungry as an infant and screaming so high pitched that she broke the observation glass a few times. Soon the keepers learned if you fed her on time nothing bad would happen but if you didn't the glass would break and then when they'd gave her the bottle she's nearly rip their hands off. I know for a fact she broke a few wrists,   
Kenny:She was a loud mouth  
(They all laugh.)  
Hannah:She only did that though when they were late. When they were on time she was a perfect angel  
Max:Yeah a devil of an angel  
Zane:She wasn't a devil at all in my eyes. Just an angel. Remember how Ben use to say we were protected by the Lady in Blue  
Zack:Yeah  
Zane:Well him and I were talking after we escaped. We were reminiscing about the past. It was about 2 years before he was killed. Anyway we got on the topic of Rose and he said he believed she was an incarnation of the The Lady in Blue sent to protect us. Which if you all recall she did quite well.  
Jondy:Yeah she always took the blame and took the beatings.  
Krit:She was strong  
Hannah: Strong and Kind   
Leo:She's always been this disciplined?  
Syl:OHH no. Lydecker our main trainer had to teach her discipline. She loved to play particle jokes.   
Krit:Yeah like getting the dogs to attack our instructors by tying a piece of meat to their ankles.  
Brin:Yeah that one was good.  
Jondy:Yeah there we all were ready to be given the signal for afternoon 20 mile run to start when right as the leaders are about to say "GO" Rose pulls a cord uncovering the meat and then whistling to the dogs who were being walked away by their trainers. Next thing we know. Deck and five others are doing the run because those dogs were so hungry they weren't stopping no matter what was done.   
(They all burst out laughing. Their Rosie had always been the playful type. Mind you she paid for it but it never mattered she knew that at times they all needed to laugh.)  
Dylan:I can't imagine that especially with how strict and disciplined she was while saving you guys  
Kenya:Yeah,. I was there when we reanimated her. The first thing she did was start reading getting her hands on everything and anything. She went straight to her mission. I rarely if ever, saw her take a break or even smile for that matter.   
Lea:OHH don't get us wrong our sister knew when to be serious and when was serious she was like some kind of weirdanimal, like a wolverine. Mean as hell but when she could be playful she was truly playful.  
Tinga:She was also very affectionate which is rare for us. She's the reason I knew how to take care of my son. When putting us to bed at night she would make sure we were all situated and comfortable before putting herself in bed. Some night it would get real cold and they wouldn't supply us with heavy enough blankets at times. She would push about five beds together and make us sleep squished together to keep us warm. Those nights were always tests and because of her we always passed.  
Syl:She was our mother  
ZaneAnd Zack here was our father.  
Kenya:what made her mate outside her race?  
Zack:We always had to be on the run so us two of our kind hooking up and starting a family was not pratical. We survived by staying far apart.   
MaxRose always wanted children and that wasn't pratical with one of her own with our life style but with Draco it was.  
Krit:Draco gave her shelter   
HannahAnd she taught him about Nietche and gave him a son  
Brin:Love wasn't a necessity but I suspect she did love him.  
at least a little.  
Zack:I hate to say this guys but the time warp has hit me and I'm sleepy as hell.  
ALL X5'sSame here  
Syl:Thats a rare thing especially for Jondy and Max they have shark DNA in them like Rose.  
Nitol:Your room are next to Rose's. Girls on the left boys on the right. Your names are on the doors.   
Harper:Rest well you guys  
Beka:Yeah from the stuff you guys have told us of your lives you all deserve a long nap.  
Zane:I agree now lets go already  
The X5's/Ancients left the room and headed to their private quarters. Each walked in and found their supplies and personal weapons laid out or displayed on the wall for easy access and a tray with candles on it to remember the ones left behind and the ones that had gone before. Each candle bore the name of a person and an image of something special to that person. For Logans it was his computer and Max. For Thorn it was Maxie and Rose. For Maxie it was Jace and Thorn. all of them included the brocades. Even the X5's that had gone before were there. Ben with his image of The Lady in Blue. Eva with an image of Max and Charlie with an image of everyone. Draco was even there with an image of the Niechen Prongs and Rose. Everyone was there. All the X5's lit the candles and then laid down and slipped off to the dream plane to see each other before slipping into rest.   
Back in the cafeteria Tier, Beka, Harper, Dylan, Nitol and a few other Nietchens sat at the table now   
Dylan:How can my own race do that (Slamming his fist on the table)  
Nitol:Survival  
Tier:I would have happened eventually Manticore just sped the process along. Humans have evolved from monkeys to Human the were destined to evolve further and like from ape to human not all did. Some stayed human and some were Nietchens.  
Beka:Can you imagine being the mother of a race. I don't even want to try to grasp how she feels knowing she had to leave her first born behind just to secure another race's existence.  
Harper:I think she knew it was for the best  
Beka:Still doesn't change the fact that she had to leave her child behind.  
Nitol:No it doesn't but then again it doesn't have to make sense to us only to her  
Dylan:I'll say one thing for her she's strong as nails  
Tier:Like they said they had to be with how they were forced to live.  
Beka:Do you think she ever loved. I mean really loved. We know she loved Draco as a husband but I mean do you think she ever really loved someone  
Harper:Yeah and his names Zack  
Beka:Your sick they are siblings  
Dylan:Hold on Beka, they are only sibling in the identity department. They have different parents and different genetic make ups and I know you noticed how close they were once they were reunited. They were either always together or they knew where the other was.  
Tier:It would make sense  
Beka:What them being together how?  
Nitol:They had to protect a whole group of people and were always on the go but every now and then would have a sexual need that needed to be met who better than the only other person you trusted.  
Dylan:Not only that but they have a unique bond that would only be heightened by a sexual relationship  
Harper:Ohh cut all the science mumbo jumbo they are together because they L-O-V-E Love each other. She wouldn't be with him at the same time as Nitol out of loyalty but they Love each other everything we said is answered with love.   
Tier:This is hard for me to say but I actually think Harper is right. Tell me I did not just say that  
Harper:You did  
  
As they continued talking the X5's were in their quarters and were slipping of into dreamscape. As they all slipped into the dreamscape they joined Rose and talked to her. Everyone made sure Rose was all right and that she was secure. The tended to her like a pack of wolves tends to an injured wolf. Then once they were sure she was ok they all slipped off to seperate dreamscapes to have dreams of their own. Zack though remainded with Rose. As Zack and Rose sat in the forest dreamscape Zack saw tears starting to trickel down Rose's face and he gently stroked the tears away. He laid down behind her and craddeled her in his arms  
Rose:I'm afraid Zackie  
Zack:Why?  
(Rose Shuddered and Zack threw a blanket he had imagined around both of them.)  
Rose:I'm afraid any minute now I'll wake up and this all will have been a dream. I'm afraid that I haven't accomplished my mission and that I'm really all alone.  
Zack:Its not a dream Rosey. This is the real thing.  
Rose:You know I use to come here before I rescued you guys and hoped that somehow you guys would try to break the time barrier to see if any of us existed in the future and I wouldn't feel so alone but it never happened until right before the mission when some how Tinga did it. I was so alone without you guys.  
Zack:Its all right now we are here. I am here.  
Rose:I know that here (pointing to her head) but my heart refuses to accept. Its as if I've been so sad and in pain for so lon my hearts just to afraid to love.  
Suddenly Zack leaves the Dreamscape and within second Zack is entering Roses' quarters with his try of candles. He lays them next to her new try of candles. And slips underneath the covers and holds her against her. She snuggled into him so that she could feel his heart. He was truly there and never leaving again. She slipped off her top and showed him her back.  
"It fits now you know," he said as he traced the outline of one of the claws crushing a tower of the castle/Manticore.  
"Yeah I guess it does. I'll need to add some new marks on the dragons scales and you need some new blood drops," she said as she turned to look at him. He had already removed his top. the allowed themselves some moments of silent joy as they just looked at the others nakes chest and saw the medals in the form of scars throught their body  
"Yeah I know. Are you going to be OK" he asked as he wiped some tears that had started trickling down her cheek. She traced the claw ofhis tiger resting on his heart. So much pain but yet also some joy.  
"With time," she said taking his arms and wrapping them around her. She need to feel his securing embrace. Zack reacted by flipping her so he faced away from her and fit into his body. Everyone always said they were like two puzzel pieces. They fit together"I still remember you know."  
"Remember what," she asked?  
"How you carried me for five days to make sure we were safe after we escaped. You took care of me. Made sure I was well enough before leaving me. You were the only true mother I ever knew," he said stroking her shoulders.  
"I think its part of my cat DNA. I think they added that one gene by mistake. You were my child and no matter what I couldn't abandon you. When I did finally leave you I stayed around in the shadows to make sure you got off good. When you got arrested I was tempted to help you but then you broke out and thats when I knew you'd be OK on your own two feet. Do you remember when Thorn was born," she asked smiling to herself.  
Zack let out a laugh, "How can I forget. I had heard that you had married and were pregnant so I came to make you leave. To talk you out of what you had done. Then on the day I arrive I thought if I surprised you and show you how unprepared you were you'd listen to me and leave. Boy was I wrong. I got to the cabin and snuck in the back door and you hit me upside the head with the skillet. Then you and I fought each other into the woods. You didn't recongnize me till you ripped my shirt and saw the tiger," he said  
"Yeah then what happens of all things. I go into active labor. I fought right through the contractions. So here we are in the middle of the forest God knows how far away from the cabin and Thorn decides to come." she said smiling  
"Yeah you pulled off your apron and was all set to pull him out yourself but I helped. Then Draco arrived and supported your back and with in 20 minutes of me arriving I am holding my new nephew. He was so cute at birth," he smled  
"Cute and mean. He had gotten my lungs. I don't think I will ever forget those lungs," she stated with a smile extending ear to ear.  
"Yeah especially when he was two days old and the prongs broke through his skin. Once they were out he quited down alot and we eventually figured out it was a mutation of the genes. But he was stll so perfect. It was after I saw those prongs that I finally understood his name." Zack said dreamingly  
Rose flipped and faced him. "Before I boarded the shuttle to return us to this time Draco told me something. He said he released me. He told me I was free to love. Can we love," she asked tears streaming down her face.  
"Do you remember LA. The last time we were together before you hooked up with Draco," he asked whipping away her tears. "We met at that skanky bar by accident and just got into talking and comparing notes. And later that night we went and got the tatoo's. Do you remember what I told you the sign beneath your dragon say in ancient druid,"  
"Their Runes. I think you told me they said Love Eternal. As ageless as time," she said wrapping her arms around him.  
"I told you yours said. Lovers, Joined, and,on, will, Together.Well Mine says Eternal, With, souls, hearts,fire, be, Forever. What do you get when you put it together. My, Eternal, going first," he asked holding her face  
"Eternal Lovers. With Joined souls and hearts on Fire. Will be Together Forever," the sudden recognition of what it said popped into her mind and she couldn't resist any more. She pulled herself up and place her lips on his and like a volcano the passion erupted taking both by suprise and into a world of complete exctacy.   
"It was five days before they finally emerged from her room. By then everyone knew what was going on and they had finally entered Nietchen space. The ship was turned back over to Captain Hunt and Max asked to stay but was denied permission and Tier was asked to stay on the home world. He agreed.  
A great meeting was called and Rose set things in order. The Orca tribe was given the job of protector of the remains of the founders which had been their job before the Draco Catsov clan started the war. Other Orca's finally came out o hiding and even Tiers mother who he thought was dead came out and embraced her son publicly. The ancients went about setting thing on the straight and narrow in places they had gone astray. Order and true honor was returned to the Nietchens. Max eventually married Tier and helped to bring about an even great revolution in Niethen History. The Commonwelth was reestablished and the Neitchens were left alone and governed strictly by the special council made up of four ancients and three Neitchens, called the Council of Seven. As time went on and the Ancients died their descendants took their places in the council. My great Grandmother Rose and Great-grandfather Zack were the founders of the system. It is said on her deathbed my Great-grandmother was a peace for she had achieved her mission in life and was taken into The Place of Kings by Zack to rest eternally.   
"NOW thats enough history everyone. Study the rest in your books I want 10 page report on my desk by morning." which was still 36 hours away. Rosey smiled as she watched her students at the COMMONWELTH AND UNITED NEITCHEN STATES UNIVERSITY left. This was her Great-grandparents legacy. To see Nietchens united not only amongst themselves but with others once again. "Thank-you," she whispered into the heavens. "For our lives and our history. Thank you for taking a chance with Draco and then trusting your heart with Zack. Thank all of you for your love, strength and guidance." With that she gathered her briefcase and headed out the door into the world that her ancestors had fought and won for. A Free Unity.  
  
  
  



End file.
